


Приходи

by Meilinn



Series: Приходи и так далее [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Romance, TW: funeral and some dead kids are mentioned, eventually, it's going to be FINE, neither is Tony actually but this isn't his turn to be dissected, steve is Not Okay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinn/pseuds/Meilinn
Summary: Танос побежден, четырех лет не случилось, кое-кого не стало... а что, собственно, произошло? Но-но, не так быстро. Сначала придется ответить на более личные вопросы.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Приходи и так далее [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726522
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

День был пасмурный и до тошноты обыденный. Жители Нью-Йорка, как и утки в пруду, мимо которого Стиву пришлось пройти по дороге, пребывали в счастливом неведении относительно угроз, которые готовил их маленьким жизням космос, и не понимали, что ценой нескольких ужасных жертв избежали конца Вселенной. Вода стекала с их перышек, не доставляя никаких забот. Временная аномалия оставила после себя только крошечный шов в реальности, разделяющий жизнь на «до» и «после» — не первый шов для Стива, и даже, рассеянно подумал он, не самый болезненный. К такому привыкаешь.  
Он с трудом сглотнул комок. Нет. Все ведь правильно. Честно.  
Его ботинки оставляли следы в мягкой земле. Только-только пробивалась травка. Он рассеянно старался не наступать на пронзительно зеленые стебли и запнулся, когда землю под ногами сменил бетон.

Его встретили. Люди, которых он любил, что-то говорили ему. Он соглашался, грустно улыбался и не запоминал ничего.  
— Смерть героя, — сказал он, когда наступил нужный момент. Об этом все присутствующие и так знали, но для него было важно повторять эти слова снова и снова. Он понимал, что все они здесь ради него, а не кого-то другого, и с этим ничего нельзя было поделать.  
— Он пожертвовал собой ради нас.  
Потому что не нужно было вообще его брать с собой. Он был не готов. Нельзя было.  
— Он пошел, потому что я его об этом попросил.  
Все шли, потому что Стив их об этом просил. Потому что так было правильно. И все-таки…  
— Я благодарен ему за это.  
Они тоже были благодарны, он знал. Но их было так мало, и они всего лишь вежливо сочувствовали его горю.

Дождь лениво стучал по немногочисленным зонтикам. Медленно текли минуты.  
— Я побуду тут еще немного, — сказал Стив. Они переглянулись. — Я в порядке. Серьезно. Что со мной может случиться, простуда? Первая с сорок третьего?  
Они наконец оставили его среди расплывчатых серых силуэтов надгробий и склепов. Он не чувствовал холода, только стоял, смотрел на искусную резьбу по мрамору и вспоминал разное. Хотел бы вспомнить хорошее, но оно было где-то очень далеко, за пеленой десятилетий, в детстве, когда настоящее его только раздражало. Хорошему, думал он, всегда было место в будущем. Когда он станет сильнее. Когда закончится война — одна, другая, третья. Когда он свыкнется. Когда перестанет тосковать по тому, чего не вернуть. Когда пройдет время, отведенное на поправку.  
Время смеялось над ним. Что может быть наивнее, чем полагаться на будущее.

Он не обернулся, когда за спиной раздались шаги. Не поднял глаз, когда в поле зрения появились красивые черные кроссовки. Даже не пошевелился, когда дождь перестал капать за шиворот.  
— Мои соболезнования, — сказал Тони. — Я бы не делился зонтиком, но он очень большой. Если отойду, то меня не будет слышно.  
Невыносимо. Стив продолжал смотреть себе под ноги.  
— Тебе все равно, я же знаю.  
Зонтик качнулся и снова выровнялся.  
— Ну, в общем, да. Врать не буду. Мне все равно, где закопали убийцу моих родителей, и ему тоже было насрать и на меня, и на мою семью.  
Гнев поднялся в Стиве горячей волной, и он хотел — мечтал! — возразить. Но не мог. Чтобы разумное возражение получило вес, нужно было время, которого у него больше не было. Еще немного, пара месяцев, год, и он мог бы выйти из тени, гордо вскинуть голову, сказать «Нет. Ты несправедлив.», и все встало бы на свои места. Правда была бы грустной и возвышенной. Тони бы ничего не осталось, кроме как принять ее. Вместо этого Стив чувствовал себя диким зверем, загнанным под прогнившее полено в темном, сыром, враждебном бору далеко от родной норы, который трясся и клацал зубами, готовый до последнего защищать свою крошечную душу.  
Тони, ничего не знавший о терзающих Стива «если бы», продолжал говорить.  
— Симпатично здесь. Больше, чем он заслуживал, наверное, хотя откуда мне знать. Похоронили как ветерана?  
— Зачем ты пришел.  
Он услышал свой голос будто со стороны и поразился, насколько глухо тот звучал.  
Зонтик дернулся — это Тони пожал одним плечом.  
— Выразить соболезнования.  
Стив наконец-то смог поднять на него взгляд. Тони был одет во все темное, зонтик в его руках был огромным и черным, с блестящей деревянной ручкой и солидно поблескивающими спицами. Он пришел без очков, в его вычурной бородке проступала седина, и он выглядел уставшим и заспанным, на что не имел никакого права.  
— Ну на тебя-то мне не насрать, — сказал Тони таким тоном, словно жаловался на плохую погоду и испытывал ее коварство на собственной шкуре ежедневно в общественном транспорте, а не из окна автомобилей и уютных офисов.  
Стив злился с каждой секундой все сильнее.  
— Пф, — сказал он.  
Тони поджал губы. Кивнул сам себе раз, другой.  
— Знаешь что, Стив? Одно твое слово — и ты больше меня не увидишь. Никогда. Катись куда хочешь. Неси американскую справедливость куда твой воспаленный межушный ганглий пошлет, получи пулю в сраку, сними домик рядом с дачей Фьюри, повесься на подтяжках, свали на необитаемый остров — хочешь, я тебе остров куплю и забором обнесу? Лишь бы ты внутри остался? Нет? Только скажи мне, без Ванды, Локи и прочих покойников, которые неизменно скрашивают наши потрясающие отношения, за что ты меня так ненавидишь?  
Предательская хрипота в голосе Тони заставила Стива испытать смешанные чувства. . Ему хотелось исчезнуть, скрыться, и в то же время хотелось протянуть руки к Тони и разорвать его на куски, рассортировать этого человека по коробочкам, чтобы в глазах больше не двоилось, внутри не трепыхалось, и чтобы осталось только спокойное понимание, практичная реальность, а не кошачье-собачья грызня внутри и снаружи.  
— Я тебя не ненавижу.  
— Херня, — бросил в него Тони, едко и больно. Так, что это доставило наркотическое удовольствие, словно прокол гнойной раны. — Херня, Роджерс.  
— Ты пришел сюда, сегодня, чтобы наговорить мне гадостей, а потом спрашиваешь, что не так?  
— Ты врал мне, предал меня, чуть не убил меня, а теперь даже не можешь признаться, что смог бы скомкать меня как железную банку и получить удовольствие? Ты трус, лицемер, и настолько глубоко засунул голову в собственную задницу, что даже не можешь себе в этом признаться?  
— Ты…  
— Молодые люди!

Они обернулись на голос. Седой старик, то ли подслеповатый, то ли не имевший привычки знать в лицо персонажей из телевизора, потрясал в их сторону внушительным секатором.  
— Это кладбище для ветеранов! — продолжал он. — Не шуметь! Вас матушки не учили вести себя уважительно?  
Тони шумно втянул воздух и заморгал. Это было невыносимо. Стив бросил последний взгляд на могильную плиту, развернулся на каблуках и быстро пошел по аллее между мокрых ветвистых дубов. Воздух восхитительно пах весной. Туман развеялся. Моросило; тишину нарушал только щебет птиц, шум далеких автомобилей и…  
— Эй!  
Стиву ничего не стоило перейти на бег, но он как оглушенный шагал вперед, сам не зная куда, осознавая, но не обдумывая тот факт, что Тони вот-вот поравняется с ним.  
— Эй! — идиот, лучше которого физику знали всего несколько человек на планете, так и не закрыл свой зонт. — Стив!  
Капля дождя ударила Стива прямо по носу. Он поднял руку, чтобы не позволить ей оставить дорожку на коже.  
Тони догнал его через десяток метров и перегородил дорогу. Стив не мог смотреть на него, вместо этого осуждающе рассматривая шишечки ограды за его левым ухом. От влаги волосы Тони пытались бороться со средством для укладки и торчали упругими завитками.  
— Ты… — Тони запнулся. Неужели не успел придумать ничего остроумного по дороге? — Ну так что, Роджерс? Давай. Отпусти и забудь. Мы уже на кладбище, так что если ты начнешь говорить слишком страстно, как ты умеешь, то ничего страшного, мне тут и правда нравится.  
Руки Стива, успевшие превратиться в кулаки, разжались. Тошнота подступила к горлу.  
— Что ты несешь, — проговорил он, так неубедительно, что Тони рассмеялся дурным, страшным, заразительным смехом. Стив схватил его за плечи и легонько встряхнул, но от этого смех стал еще ужаснее. Его мышцы были как железо.  
Тони попытался высвободиться. Стив перехватил его движение и направил в бок, уводя его с дорожки к поросшей мхом стене склепа.

Впечатанный спиной в камень, Тони перестал смеяться, только продолжил сжимать зонт. В его глазах плясали огоньки, и от любого движения Стива, даже самого незначительного, он вздрагивал, словно его било током. Страх шел от него почти физическими волнами.  
Стив положил обе ладони на стену за его спиной, и Тони замер. Застыл с широко раскрытыми глазами, словно руки Стива были проводами под напряжением. Зонт оказался у них над головами, спицы гнулись о стену; челка Стива задевала черную ткань. Дождь зашумел сильнее, струя воды обрушилась Стиву на штанину, полилась в ботинок, и он машинально одернул ее и сделал маленький шаг глубже под зонт. Тони вжался в стену пуще прежнего. Потемнело. Прямо над ними оглушительно и остро громыхнуло, тут же небо разрезала молния.  
— Я тебя не ненавижу, — сказал Стив почти убедительно. Его голос прозвучал более человечно. — Но ты… ты плохо на меня влияешь, Тони.  
— Ха, — безэмоционально ответил Тони.  
— Ты… ты пытаешься покончить с собой? Моими руками?  
— А я могу? Ты можешь? Хочешь?  
Воспоминание повисло между ними, но места едва хватало даже на ручку зонта в руке Тони. Стив выдохнул, и от воспоминания остался только грязный осадок.  
— Наверное, — осторожно сказал он. — Иногда.  
Тони моргнул несколько раз и отвел взгляд. Стив, снова одолеваемый противоречиями, мог рассмотреть его каждую ресницу.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Тони наконец. — Похоже, мне это не кажется. Я не сумасшедший.  
— Ты совершенно сумасшедший.  
Тони торжествующе улыбнулся.  
— Действительно. Я же здесь.  
— Вот именно.  
— Так почему?  
— Что почему?  
Тони посмотрел на него растерянными, испуганными глазами. Олень, попавший в капкан.  
— Почему ты иногда… хочешь?  
Стив сглотнул.  
— Потому что ты неправильный, — сказал он и нахмурился.  
— Это что-то новенькое.  
Опять буря противоречий. Ветер задувал капли дождя под зонт, под куртку Стива.  
— Все, к чему ты прикасаешься, заставляет меня поступать неправильно. Вот, например, — в памяти всплывали приглушенные кадры, — когда я… когда я только попал сюда… — Тони кивнул, давая понять, что знает, о чем речь. — Когда я только попал сюда, то был убежден, что все здесь неправильно. Старк Тауэр — самая неправильная фигура на Манхэттене. Ты — самая неправильная фигура из всех, которые собрал Фьюри. И что? И скоро я вместо того, чтобы делать то, что правильно, оказался в этой башне, рядом с тобой, и никуда не хотел уходить. А ведь мне нужно было уходить. Я бы, может, — он запнулся. — Может, меня бы не было здесь сегодня!  
Тони смотрел на него изумленно.  
— Никогда бы не догадался по твоей кислой физиономии, что ты не хотел уходить. Я думал, ты просто считал своим долгом торчать у меня над душой и контролировать, как бы я не перешел дорогу в неположенном месте.  
— Ты и так издевался надо мной как мог.  
— Я лю… я любого бы подначивал. Особенно таких, как ты.  
— Каких?  
Тони поерзал о стену.  
— Таких. Невыносимых. И, между прочим, мы делали хорошие вещи. Ты не зря со мной торчал.  
— Да.  
— И все-таки я настолько ужасен, что ты бы запачкал об меня руки. Мне можно врать, меня же можно обвинять во всех грехах, ну, а потом… моя жизнь ничего не стоит, да? — Тони говорил беззлобно, словно не о себе. Глядя на него такого, Стив не мог поверить самому себе, и все-таки, подумал он, не стоило забывать о реальном состоянии вещей.  
— Я бы тебя не убил.  
— Конечно.  
— А что касается всего остального… Ты переживешь.  
— Что, прости?  
— Ну что? У тебя замечательная жизнь, Тони. Пришлось выбирать, и из всех, кого я знаю, и ты единственный, кто смог бы пережить это с такой лег…  
Тони ударил его по голове своей. Удар не попал по переносице и пришелся ниже, по носу и щеке. Стив охнул от неожиданности и снова схватил Тони за плечи; тот не пытался бежать или отбиваться, просто яростно смотрел, пробуждая определенные воспоминания.  
— Какой же ты мудак, Роджерс, — тихо и зло сказал он. — Я уже не удивлен, но почему-то снова расстроен!  
Стива захлестнуло чувство вины, но ему хотелось спорить, и он продолжал держать Тони за плечи. Тони вцепился в зонт, словно собирался и его применить против Стива.  
— Ты, — продолжил Тони почти шепотом, — ты… Ты вообще представляешь, что я ради тебя…  
Он не стыдясь сморгнул крупные слезы и всхлипнул.  
— Я тоже потерял родителей, когда был подростком, — мягко сказал Стив. — Я понимаю. Но Баки был не…  
— Да заткнись ты!  
Стив замолчал.  
Почувствовав, что кризис проходит, Стив вернул руки на стену, на этот раз гораздо ниже, прямо под локтями Тони. Они были так близки, что, когда Тони поднял на него глаза и заговорил опять, Стив почувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке. Ему тут же захотелось сделать шаг назад, но за спиной снова громыхнуло, и он только придвинулся ближе, стараясь расслышать голос.  
— Я был женат, Стив. Я почти стал отцом.  
— Что? Ты не был женат, это бы все зна…  
Тони перебил его, словно даже не заметил, что он что-то сказал.  
— На Пеппер, Стив. До того, как произошла вся эта херь с Таносом, до того, как нам пришлось чинить этот гребаный пространственно-временной континуум… Мне пришлось все это отдать. За камень. За желание. За перчатку на моей руке… отдать, чтобы спасти тебя.  
— Почему? — зачем-то спросил Стив и тут же пожалел об этом. Ему становилось все более некомфортно с каждым моментом.  
— Потому что… потому что ты на меня плохо влияешь, Стив. Так плохо. Ты стал главным героем моей собственной жизни… Знаешь, что я увидел в худшем кошмаре от Ванды?  
Под зонтом стало очень жарко; Тони обволакивал его запахом, голосом, Стиву хотелось переместить руки со стены на Тони, но он не смел, только с ужасом осознавал, как становится тесно в джинсах.  
-… Не свою невесту, я видел, Стив… я видел тебя… мертвого, в своих руках… — он шептал уже прямо в ухо Стиву. — Видишь, какой я идиот? Не спасти мир? Не спасти Пеппер? Видимо, ерунда. Но ты. Тебя не спасти? Недопустимо. Что угодно, только не это… Когда ты и я, и Мстители, мы были вместе, это было самым счастливым… Что с тобой?  
Стив закусил губу. Его уши и шея горели, он боялся не сдержать дрожь в бедрах и пошевелиться, не смел посмотреть на Тони, но чувствовал его взгляд на себе.  
— Любопытно, — тихо и рассеянно сказал Тони, подался вперед и прикоснулся губами к его уху. — Эй, Кэп…  
Стив не смог сдержать стон и отшатнулся от Тони в освежающий дождь, который тут же промочил его до нитки.  
Тони неподвижно стоял под зонтом у стены склепа и смотрел на него со смесью отвращения и восхищения. Под его взглядом Стив чувствовал себя раздетым.  
У стены склепа. О, Господи.  
— У тебя так много проблем, Роджерс, — сказал ему Тони. — Теперь ты хотя бы полностью мокрый… полегчало?  
Стив не мог больше смотреть на него. Он вытащил из кармана ключ от своей гостиницы, отломил карточку с названием и номером комнаты и бросил ее Тони. Тот поймал, молча и серьезно.  
— Завтра, — сказал Стив беспрекословно, хотя колени у него тряслись. — В восемь. Приходи.


	2. Chapter 2

До отеля Стив дошел пешком. Не стал садиться на поезд, проигнорировал готовых подхватить попавших в грозу пешеходов такси, пробежался под дождем мимо Бронксского зоопарка и через Уэст-Фармс Сквер. Портье с сочувствием напомнил ему, мокрому и рассеянному, что в отеле можно воспользоваться прачечной и сушкой.

Прилипшие к ногам джинсы, которые не беспокоили на улице, в номере превратились в липкое, тесное чудовище. Стив сбросил куртку и ботинки и пошел в ванную. Кинул носки в раковину. Сжав зубы, высвободил ноги из штанин, снял футболку, включил воду в душе, влез под прохладные струи и только там разделся полностью. Потом постирал вещи — сам, по старинке. В голову лезли воспоминания о временах, когда он стеснялся самого себя даже в опустевшей родительской квартире и всегда уходил справляться с юношеским пылом в темную уборную. Тогда он старался не думать слишком много о том, что рано или поздно придется предъявить себя перед кем-то, а девушки в его мечтах любили за то, что было у него в сердце, и не смеялась над тщедушностью. Потом эти волнения пропали навсегда, сменились быстрым удовольствием в опьяненных победой маленьких городках и дерзкими, откровенными мечтами о Пегги, которые растаяли как прерванный сон. Следом родились новые неудобства нового неудобного века: его открыто раздевали взглядами. Несколько раз он позволял себе расслабиться — давно, до Соковии и череды запустелых прибежищ, — но никогда не звонил второй раз. Это было как-то неправильно.

То, что случилось с ним в этот день, открыло целую страницу неправильного.

Он замер, глядя на утекавшую в сток мыльную воду, и со всей четкостью осознал, что хотел бы повторить. Оправданий этому не находилось. Это не Тони ни с того ни с сего проникся их маленькой дракой. Это не Тони сейчас занимался стиркой. Это не Тони пригласил его зайти.

«Хочу, ” сказал Стив своему отражению. Отражение выглядело сурово и осуждающе.

Он повернул кран и аккуратно развесил вещи на бортике душевой кабины. Волнение трепыхалось в нем загнанной в угол бабочкой: почему сейчас? Почему Тони? Почему уже второй раз после похорон его тянуло на подобные приключения? Он достал из сумки немного вещей и переоделся в чистое. Все-таки в случае с Шэрон все шло к тому довольно давно, и второго шанса могло просто не быть. А Тони?

Конечно, Стив скучал по нему. Одним из многочисленных талантов Тони Старка было умение приучить к своему присутствию и питаться оказанным ему вниманием. Это всегда раздражало — не так Стив представлял себе человека, который мог бы стать близким другом. Он говорил на другом языке, вращался в другом мире, и вообще представлял из себя клубок морально неоднозначных положений, с которыми было не очень-то правильно находить компромисс. С ним было так подозрительно легко, несмотря на споры, от которых Тони, казалось, получал удовольствие, что Стив старался относиться к нему как к зависимости от смартфонов и не увлекаться. Все равно увлекся: годы, проведенные в бегах, он тоскливо и желчно скучал по Мстителям. Реальность стала казаться ему блеклой, темной, а посиделки в Башне память рисовала яркими красками — поначалу не чистыми и естественными цветами сороковых годов, а вызывающими, синтетическими, бесполезными, достойными лишь временного увлечения. Теперь же он помнил огненные волосы Наташи, неоново-пурпурные отблески на луке Клинта, прозелень в глазах Брюса, благородное серебро плетения доспехов Тора, ловкие загорелые пальцы Тони, крутившие красно-золотые детали., Они виделись ему так отчетливо, что, казалось, стояли перед глазами, и сердце его замирало. Память была склонна приукрашивать не только достойные того моменты, а все подряд, и он спорил с ней. Закрашивал костюм темным. Уговаривал себя, что ей нельзя доверять. Все равно скучал.

Видеть Тони, не на поле боя, а просто так, рядом с собой, было нелегко. Сознание начинало искать простые, глупые решения: эй, Старк, давай как раньше? Нет ведь пятидесятилетней пропасти. Можно вернуть все как было, раскрасить новыми красками…

Вряд ли с точки зрения Тони все выглядело так же. Стив помнил ненависть в его взгляде, помнил слезы. Хотел бы сам Стив иметь дело с человеком, который — не специально и без злого умысла, но все-таки! — поступил с Тони так, как поступил Стив? «Нужно для общего блага», говорил он себе, но Тони не нужны были Мстители. Это Стиву хотелось собрать вокруг себя друзей, не прятаться, бриться каждый день, воевать за благое дело и ложиться спать с чувством выполненного долга. Тони же хотелось, чтобы все это наконец закончилось — они говорили об этом. Мстители принесли ему боль, неудачно вскрыли правду о родителях, заставили пожертвовать семьей. Разве можно было попросить его собрать команду теперь, когда угроза миновала? Зачем? В качестве личного подарка человеку, которого Тони ненавидел?

Стив не знал, откликнется ли Тони на его приглашение, не знал, пригласил его к восьми утра или вечера, но догадывался, что Тони придет, чтобы покончить со всем этим раз и навсегда. Вручить ему билет на необитаемый остров, обнесенный забором.

Он рано лег спать, рано встал. Отправился на пробежку по Бронксу. Вернулся к восьми, подождал немного, убедился, что Тони не понял его приглашение как утреннее. Посмеялся над своей наивностью: разве по такому случаю Тони Старк проснется ни свет ни заря?

Весь день Стив провел как в тумане. Поговорил с Сэмом. Несколько раз принял душ. Упаковал высохшие вещи. Съел вермишель быстрого приготовления. Подумал, не заказать ли у портье канал для взрослых, но не смог ни побороть свое отвращение к порнографии, ни убедить себя, что это может пригодиться. Он представлял, какие выводы Тони мог сделать о нем после после драки в бункере, а какие после случая на кладбище: подозревал ли он его в садизме? Думал ли, что Стива возбуждает его боль? Возбуждала ли она Стива на самом деле? Ему казалось, что нет; в его сознании то и дело всплывали совершенно теоретические построения, в которых не было места боли, но мысли были спутанными, сконфуженными, и выматывали его.

Когда Тони постучал, ровно в двадцать ноль-ноль, Стив едва удержался от желания выйти из номера с противоположной стороны, через окно. В его голове стало совершенно пусто: все варианты развития событий забылись разом. У него не было плана. Он просто подошел к двери, распахнул ее, и у него перехватило дыхание.

Стоявший перед ним Тони выглядел как обычно. Невысокий, опрятный, одетый в темный костюм. Ювелирно выбритый. Серьезный. Он смотрел на Стива обреченно, а Стиву хотелось сгрести его в охапку и выплеснуть все, что накопилось в нем за… сутки? За последние годы? За всю жизнь?

Метафорически выплеснуть. Конечно.

Тони наклонил голову набок.  
— Можно? — спросил он.

Стив запоздало понял, что момент затянулся, и отступил с дороги.  
— Конечно.  
Собственный голос показался ему совершенно дурацким.

Тони прошел в номер, осматриваясь по сторонам. Проигнорировал стандартную двуспальную кровать — за что Стив был ему очень благодарен — и последовал мимо кухонной секции к балкону. Обошел журнальный столик, остановился у бортика дивана. Обернулся к Стиву.  
— Ну и дыра, — сказал он без особых эмоций, но вызывающе, словно желая напомнить Стиву, кто перед ним: плейбой, миллиардер, мизантроп, тот самый и никто другой. Стив же вспомнил, что уже вечер, горит торшер, задернуты шторы, и когда двое встречаются вот так в отеле, то интрига невелика. Бабочка в его груди билась о стекло как сумасшедшая. Он пожал плечами.  
— Мне много не нужно.  
Это прозвучало обвиняюще, и он тут же об этом пожалел, но Тони кивнул. Привычный разговор между ними, расставлял все по местам. Стив не знал, что делать. Подойти к нему, сказать еще что-то?  
— Я просто, — сказал Тони, — я просто хочу знать. Все-таки. Роджерс, ты…  
— Да?  
Тони выдохнул.  
— Ты знал, что происходило у Барнса в голове?  
Происходящее в голове самого Стива споткнулось и зависло.  
— Что, прости? — переспросил он, чувствуя себя глупее с каждой секундой.  
— Ему было жаль? Он раскаивался?  
Стив старательно нахмурился. Его мысли бегали.  
— Раскаивался? — медленно переспросил он.  
Тони раздраженно прошелся в одну сторону, затем в другую. С видимым усилием заставил себя остановиться. Посмотрел на Стива почти умоляюще, отчего у того что-то перевернулось в груди.  
— Ты сказал, он умер героем. Ты бы не назвал героем того, кто убил моих родителей без сожаления и все такое, правда?  
Настроение, в котором Стив пребывал последние сутки, улетучивалось как дым. Он сунул руки в карманы джинсов.  
— Он… — Стив запнулся. Было нелегко. — Он не осознавал… в полной мере. Зимний Солдат — это не он. Это универсальная личность агента Гидры, ничего больше. Посторонний водитель, если можно так сказать. Баки…  
Он отвел взгляд. Тони был неподвижен.  
—…он умер в сорок пятом, Тони. Он умер, а вместо него был человек, для которого и Баки, и Зимний Солдат — другие люди. Посторонние личности. Он был… он не очень хорошо понимал.  
Тони выдохнул.  
— Но, Тони, — Стив сделал к нему шаг. Тони вздрогнул и отодвинулся. — Его мучили воспоминания об убийствах. Я читал все медицинские заключения. Если хочешь, можешь тоже почитать, они у Т`Чаллы… я попрошу.  
Тони попытался что-то сказать, но Стив сдвинулся с места  
— Тебя не это интересует на самом деле, правда?  
Еще шаг. И еще один. Комната-студия была слишком маленькой для них. Стоило открыть окно: становилось душно.  
— Скорее всего, еще немного — и был бы настоящий прогресс, — сказал Стив. — В Ваканде сняли почти все блоки. Он был дезориентирован, но воспоминания… они возвращались очень быстро. В полном объеме. Личность тоже должна была вернуться.  
— Мне все равно, — прошептал ему Тони.  
— Тогда что…  
— Я хочу понять, могу ли простить тебя.  
Сердце Стива колотилось. Они были очень близко, и он едва осмеливался дышать, боясь спугнуть медленные, тягучие мгновения.  
— Ты бы простил его, — сказал Стив.  
Уголки рта Тони дернулись вверх.  
— Возможно, — сказал он и нервно сглотнул.  
Стив ждал, ровно и глубоко дыша. Голова у него немного кружилась. Он готов был стоять так до утра.  
— Тебя, — сказал Тони так, что подкашивались ноги. — Тебя я хочу простить. Так сильно. Ты себе не представляешь.  
Он пытливо заглянул Стиву в глаза, и Стив решительно встретил его взгляд. Воображение, подстегиваемое словами, рисовало ему волнующие картины, но интенсивность эмоций Тони затмевала их, и там, где Стив ожидал огня, чувствовался страх. Было ощущение, словно они стояли на пожарище, где все еще тлели угли.  
— Нахер, — сказал Тони и поцеловал его.

Стив почти оттолкнул его, но не смог. Страх путал его движения; хотелось обнимать, прижимать к себе, но чтобы не оставалось никаких сомнений, а не борясь с ледяными искрами понимания, что так не должно быть. Тони, он знал, не мог простить, но не смог и уйти просто так. Это было прощание. Способ избавиться от неуместного притяжения.

Даже неуместное притяжение Тони Старка было ошеломительным. Прежде чем Стив сообразил, что не очень-то хорошо понимает, что требуется делать в поцелуе ртом, когда открываешь его так широко, Тони перехватил инициативу, и Стив забыл, что волновался о своей неуклюжести. В поцелуях Тони не было привычных ему кокетливой сдержанности или поддразнивания. Его бородка приятно царапала Стиву лицо, руки перебрались на грудь, потом на шею, потом на щеки, и пришлось послушно наклонить голову, позволяя ему целовать себя глубже, дольше, грязнее. Тони прижимался к нему телом насколько мог, особенно, бесстыжий, крепкими бедрами, позволяя Стиву прочувствовать, пусть и через плотные джинсы, что с ним мужчина.

Брюки на Тони, успел поразиться Стив, когда добрался ладонями до восхитительных округлостей его задницы, были тонкими и невероятно гладкими на ощупь, так что первая попытка приподнять его и сделать пару шагов до кровати провалилась — руки соскользнули. Тони помог ему взяться поудобнее и подпрыгнул; теперь он целовал Стива сверху вниз, его можно было удобно удерживать на весу, и его член прижался к животу Стива, так что Стив не смог не охнуть от яркого ощущения и чуть не уронил Тони снова.

К неприличным звукам в полумраке комнаты — смачным чмокам, негромким стонам обоих и шороху одежды — прибавился скрип пружин матраса. Тони обхватил Стива ногами за талию и притянул к себе, целуя в шею, растягивая воротник футболки, чтобы дотянуться до ключиц; Стив наслаждался его изгибами под собой, глубоко вдыхал запах и лениво двигал бедрами, экспериментируя с соприкосновением их тел, потом поцеловал его в губы и полез руками под его рубашку, нащупывая напряженные мышцы, поглаживая кожу. Тони помог снять с себя пиджак, за которым последовала на пол рубашка, и потянулся продолжить поцелуй — слишком поспешно. Стив успел рассмотреть паутину шрамов на его груди и не без труда собрал в кучу витавшее на седьмом небе сознание.

Молча он поцеловал Тони еще раз — вдумчиво, как ему казалось, и скользнул ртом сначала по щеке, к уху, а потом ниже. Тони протестующе заерзал, поэтому Стив положил на непристойно натянутые между его ног брюки ладонь и продолжил опускаться, пока не поцеловал солнечное сплетение. Он чувствовал, как растет пульс Тони, и осторожно, ободряюще погладил ладонью скрытый гладкой тканью член. Тони двинул бедрами, и Стив позволил ему медленно тереться о свою руку, а сам лизнул и взял в рот его сосок. Наугад втянул воздух и удовлетворенно улыбнулся, когда член под его ладонью дернулся.

Тони потянулся расстегнуть свои брюки, и на этот раз сердце забилось быстрее у Стива. Они помогли друг другу с пуговицей и молнией, слаженно, словно договорились заранее, но когда пояс опустился опасно низко, Стив почувствовал жгучий стыд. Его член стоял так, что в джинсах было больно, и все-таки… Он снова поцеловал Тони в шею, осторожно сместился ему за спину и повернул его на бок. Если Тони и почувствовал обиду, то виду он не подал, а выпутался из брюк и недвусмысленно подался задницей назад. Стив расстегнул свои джинсы сам, освобождаясь, неловко стянул их ниже вместе с трусами и запоздало осознал, что Тони пришел без них. Его член, и без того наслаждавшийся свободой от джинс, поднялся и скользнул по восхитительной заднице, оставив на ней влажный след. Тони охнул, и Стив пожалел, что не видит его лица.

Тони придвинулся ближе, и Стив завороженно, бессильно смотрел, как его член ложится между ягодиц. Он горел от стыда, от невероятной пошлости происходящего, и в полумраке комнаты ему не было видно ничего, что могло бы разрушить волшебство — тело рядом с ним казалось безупречным, скульптурой греческих мастеров. Желание захлестывало с головой. Стив положил руку на идеальное бедро, провел ладонью по ягодице, отводя ее в сторону, и его член устремился все дальше, смазывая себе дорожку, когда его собственные бедра непроизвольно дернулись, и Тони вскрикнул и отскочил от него, насколько мог это сделать лежа на боку.

О Господи.

— Боже. Прости, — заговорил Стив, молясь про себя, чтобы крик был больше от неожиданности, чем от боли.  
Идиот. Безголовый кретин.

Повисла пауза. Стив не смел пошевелиться.

Тони уже сидел на краю кровати, когда обернулся к нему. Лицо у него было сложное, но стоило ему всмотреться в Стива, и складка между его бровей разгладилась.  
— Я должен был догадаться, — сказал он таким тоном, словно решил какую-нибудь открытую математическую проблему. — Действительно.  
Стив почувствовал, что краснеет, но виду не подал — все равно при таком освещении незаметно.  
— Больно? — спросил он?  
— Жжет немного, — ответил Тони, встал и подмигнул ему через плечо. — Ничего такого, что не может исправить немного искреннего раскаяния.  
Он прошел по комнате к распластанному на полу пиджаку и наклонился достать что-то из кармана. Растяжка у него, отметил Стив, была что надо. Отлично сочеталась со всем остальным.  
На постель прилетела упаковка презервативов и небольшой тюбик. Тони вернулся следом и залез на кровать с ногами. Потянулся к тумбочке, чтобы включить освещение изголовья.  
— Я думал, ты приготовишься, бойскаут, — сказал он. В его глазах плясали чертики.  
Стив рассеянно отметил, что влюблен в него по уши.

Тони потянулся к нему с поцелуем и дал понять, что Стиву нужно лечь на спину. Стив снял футболку, а потом послушался беспрекословно.  
— Наука тут в том, Роджерс, — сказал Тони, устраиваясь на нем сверху, и откручивая заглушку тюбика, — что нужно немного терпения. Я, честно говоря, думал, что ты в курсе.  
Стив немного надулся. Это уже была игра, в которую, он знал, доведется поиграть недолго.  
— Почему это тебя так веселит? — спросил он.  
Тони улыбнулся.  
— Не притворяйся еще большим идиотом, чем ты есть на самом деле.  
Его рука, скользкая и прохладная, нашла член Стива и уделила ему немного внимания.  
— Сначала, — сказал он, — убедись, что объект готов к работе.  
Объект был, с точки зрения Стива, готов, но Тони наклонился и взял его в рот. Отсасывал он так же хорошо, как целовался; Стиву оставалось совсем недолго, когда Тони снова взял его в руку и растер гелем.  
— Теперь, — сказал он хрипловато и невыносимо, — немного смазки внутрь. Для комфорта. Но не слишком много.  
Стиву хотелось повалить его лицом в постель и отодрать, но он старался даже не пошевелить бедрами лишний раз. Маленьких движений избежать не удавалось. Господи.  
Тони улыбался.  
— Теперь, как бы это выразиться… Щит!  
Стив застонал, глядя как Тони разрывает зубами уголок упаковки.  
— Тони, я в курсе.  
— Ты сегодня уже показал, как ты в курсе. Молчи, Кэп.  
Член Стива, несмотря на то, что на нем как раз умелым движением раскатывали презерватив, воспрял очень активно и стукнул Тони по большому пальцу. На этот раз стон был от стыда.  
— Занятно, занятно… Ну, а теперь, — сказал Тони, — прямо перед отправлением нашего, ммм… орла в гнездо…  
— Тони!  
— Ну ладно, ладно, у меня самого ассоциации с Клинтом.  
Смазка растекалась по члену. Тони несколько раз проверил пальцами, как проходит скольжение, и явно остался доволен. Вторая его рука скрылась из виду у него за спиной, и Стив прекрасно понимал, что там происходит.  
— Иди сюда, — серьезно сказал он.  
Тони посмотрел на него уже не так игриво.  
— Что?  
Стив, не поднимая распластанных рук с кровати, приподнялся, чтобы оказаться с Тони лицом к лицу. Тони проследил за тем, как при этом движении напрягся его пресс, и облизал пересохшие губы. Стив положил руки на его бедра, массируя, разгоняя кровь. Несколько раз чмокнул его грудь. Тони едва слышно вздохнул, наклонился к его лицу для поцелуя, а затем помог его рукам своими, обильно размазывая смазку.  
— Вот так, — сказал он. — Только медленно. Сначала… да, вот так… и в стороны… Аааах… Чтобы… да… черт!  
Тони, осознал Стив, делал это не впервые. Далеко не впервые. Даже не впервые за последний месяц, наверное.  
Он сделал движение бедрами, еле-еле, вверх. Тони охнул — без боли, от чистого удовольствия — и немного отклонился назад. Стив сделал так еще раз, потом еще, входя примерно наполовину. Так он позволил Тони взять его до конца со всем комфортом, хотя сдерживаться становилось все сложнее, а после этого, когда Тони прикрыл глаза и его хватка за плечи Стива ослабла, Стив больше не останавливался.  
Им овладела чистейшая, незамутненная ревность.

Только когда он приподнял Тони и пригвоздил к стене, отбирая весь контроль и надеясь, что правильно прочитает язык его тела, то прошептал ему на ухо: «Можно?»  
Тони прокричал «Да», и это было чертовски хорошо, а когда наступило время второго раунда, Стив трахал его долго и медленно, не в силах посмотреть в глаза и только одними губами повторяя слово «Прости» у него между лопаток.

Стив проснулся, как обычно, рано.

Тони негромко храпел под боком. Стив какое-то время смотрел на его лицо, потом очень осторожно встал, оделся, собрал вещи и выскользнул за дверь со своей небольшой сумкой.  
Его встретил другой портье. Немного смутившись, Стив рассказал ему, что не один, на что портье посмотрел на него укоризненно и сказал, что находится в курсе дела, потому что один постоялец попросил вчера переселить его в другую комнату, подальше, потому что ему мешали спать, но так как он видел Стива днем лично, то не захотел ломиться в дверь. Стив смутился еще сильнее, заплатил еще за сутки и попросил не тревожить его гостя, так как тот любит поспать. Портье, как ему показалось, остался в нем немного разочарован.

Стив смог дойти до супермаркета на 172й улице, а потом развернулся и отправился обратно. Подумал даже зайти в цветочный магазин на углу, но отказался от этой идеи. Вместо этого он поприветствовал портье еще раз и спросил, где рядом варят хороший кофе.

Когда он вошел в номер, душ тут же перестал шуметь. Стив повесил сумку на вешалку, поставил кофе на журнальный столик, и сел ждать.  
Тони вышел из ванной комнаты уже полностью одетый. Только его волосы оставались влажными и торчали над ушами упругими завитками, как после дождя.  
— Кофе? — спросил Стив.  
Тони взял стакан и сел рядом.  
— Неплохо, — сказал он, а затем, после непродолжительного молчания, — Почему ты вернулся?  
Стив не знал, почему уходил.  
— Не было билетов на необитаемый остров.  
— Нет, я понимаю, — очень вежливо сказал ему Тони, — что ты, так сказать, выпустил пар из своей системы, и задерживаться не надо, но… почему, все-таки?  
— Я? Я все жду, когда ты скажешь «эй, давай снова соберем Мстителей», так что, пожалуйста, пошли меня прямым текстом. Иначе я просто не могу уйти, а буду… — он сделал неопределенное движение руками. — Ждать и надеяться, наверное.  
Тони уставился на него.  
— Зачем тебе Мстители? У тебя есть свои неудачники.  
Стив невольно улыбнулся.  
— Я хочу домой. И собрать всех неудачников.  
Тони поставил пустой стакан на столик.  
— Ты идиот.  
— Я серьезно, Тони. Мне нечего тебе предложить, так что… Могу умолять? Встать на колени?  
— Дать натурой? Звучит неплохо.  
Стив, несмотря на то, что мог видеть со своего места смятую постель, смутился, но продолжил.  
— Я знаю, ты мне ничего не должен. Даже наоборот. Не уверен, что на твоем месте не выкинул бы себя из самолета в океан в местечке похолоднее.  
— Отличная идея, на самом деле. Вот только ты не просто идиот, у тебя еще и бананы в ушах. Потому что я, — Тони прикрыл руками лицо, — я тебе уже один раз сказал. Почти.  
— Почти?  
Тони похлопал его по колену, но вторую руку от лица не отнял.  
— Я тоже идиот.  
— Не знаю, в чем дело, но готов согласиться из принципа.  
— Не надо соглашаться со мной из принципа. Я вот тебе обещаю, что никогда не буду с тобой соглашаться, если не буду согласен. А ты бы лучше пообещал, что больше не будешь мне врать как последняя уеба.  
— Обещаю?  
Тони уронил голову на руки.  
— Не верю.  
Это было больно.  
— Справедливо, — наконец сказал Стив.  
— Мммм, — ответил ему Тони. Стив положил руку ему на плечо и сжал, потом осознал, что можно уже не соблюдать приличия и размял его мышцы — просто потому что ему так хотелось. — Мммммм, — сказал Тони уже другим тоном. — Мягко стелешь, Стив.  
— Ты не идиот.  
— Еще какой. Куда там тебе, врунишке.  
— Будешь мне все время напоминать?  
— О, да. Когда у тебя рот будет свободный. Ну, ты понимаешь.  
Стиву стало жарко, и совсем не от намеков.  
— То есть… ты согласен?  
Тони посмотрел на него искоса.  
— Разве я могу сказать тебе «нет»? Говорю же, идиот. Команда, башня, квинджеты, что хочешь. Могу дом с белым заборчиком.  
— Было бы неплохо.  
— Есть особняк моей мамы на Манхэттене. Хочешь?  
Это больше не было похоже на шутку.  
— Разве только для всей команды, — осторожно сказал Стив. Тони махнул рукой.  
— Забирай.  
Он встал.  
— Подожди, — Стив вскочил вслед. — Эй. Тони.  
Тот повернулся к нему. Растрепанный, все еще заспанный. Совершенно порочный.  
— Ты не должен этого делать, — упрямо сказал ему Стив. — Если не хочешь. Даже если хочешь, но тебе от этого плохо. Все равно не должен.  
Тони ударил его по носу указательным пальцем, как ребенка. При дневном освещении Стив заметил синяк у него на лбу, прямо под кромкой волос — тот самый, сделанный о голову Стива на кладбище. На сердце тут же стало тяжело.  
— Что мы с тобой такое? — спросил он, не ожидая ответа, но Тони только пожал плечами.  
— Два идиота? — предложил он.  
Это кольнуло, и решение было принято — оставалось его только озвучить.  
— Тони… Не пойми меня только альтернативно, хорошо? Я не могу на все это согласиться.  
Между ними будто пробежала тень. Он видел, что сделал Тони больно — опять — но так было правильно.

Он протянул ладони и взял руки Тони в свои; тот удивленно позволил ему.  
— Давай постепенно, — продолжил он. — Давай… будем иногда видеться. И общаться. Рассказывать друг другу, как дела.  
У Тони был такой вид, словно Стив предложил ему убить президента, расчленить труп и закопать его у Клинта на даче.  
— Стив, — медленно сказал он. — А секс в этот план входит?  
Стив замешкался, выбирая ответ.  
— Если хочешь, — наконец сказал он не очень уверенно.  
Тони расхохотался, но руки у него не отобрал. Так и смеялся, а потом и вовсе уткнулся лбом Стиву в плечо.  
— Какой кошмар, — проговорил он. — Ужас.  
— Тони… Если и это плохо для тебя, то не нужно секса.  
Тони взвыл.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты ломал себя об меня, или чего ты там пытаешься добиться удовлетворением моих хотелок, — перекричал его Стив. — Перестань, это сумасшествие какое-то…  
Тони поцеловал его — коротко, звонко и окончательно.  
— Стив. Кэп. Мистер Роджерс, — он снова засмеялся, но оборвал себя. — Прости, прости… — он глубоко вдохнул. — Давай займемся новыми Мстителями, только если вдруг появится какая-то проблема, или недоразумение, или кто-то из нас не будет уверен, что сказать другому или сделать, то сначала займемся сексом, а потом будем разбираться. Идет?  
Стив представил такое будущее.  
— Идет, — сказал он. — Отличная идея.


End file.
